1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have relatively wide viewing angles, relatively high contrast ratios, relatively short response time, and improved brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce multi-colored images.
As an example, an organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer that includes an emission layer and is disposed between the anode and the cathode. A hole transport region may be formed between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region may be formed between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, e.g., holes and electrons, may be recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons may change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.